sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
SBM/SBC Feud
The SBM vs. SBC feud is a recurring battle between the two Spongebob sites. It started in late 2009/early 2010 when tvguy first advertised the site on SBM. A treaty was made, but has since done little to prevent flame wars. Beginnings The feud began when tvguy created a topic lashing agains SBM. The crude and offensive topic was instantly locked and it disappeared from the forum. A few days later, SBMer PhilipB made an appropriate topic. The topic was bombarded, and a fight started, based on the remarks from tvguy and the first initial thread. SBC did manage to get one member who remains active to this day (Elastic Wasteband, although now goes by Elastic Dog). SBM members defended themselves, after tvguy called the site "cluttered and unorganized." that70sguy92 then registered and the fight got worse in the thread (the infamous topic can still be found here. The first fight calmed down with a statement made by PhilipB: "WORLD WIDE WEB, Internet - PhilipB of SpongeBuddy Mania Forums (located at http://www.sbmania.net/forums/ ) and the Admins & Moderators of The SpongeBob Community Forums (located at http://sbcommunity.forumotion.com/ ) have decided to apologize for both the posts against SpongeBuddy Mania Forums on SpongeBuddy Mania Forums and The SpongeBob Community Forums made by members of The SpongeBob Community Forums, and for the posts against The SpongeBob Community Forums on SpongeBuddy Mania Forums and The SpongeBob Community Forums. PhilipB and the Admins & Moderators of The SpongeBob Community Forums (SBC) wish to make this the final statement on the affairs between The SpongeBob Community and SpongeBuddy Mania. End announcement" November 2010 Spam Attack ''Main Article: Pokemon Spam Attack '' On November 26, the site was brutally attacked by users disguised as Pokemon. This fight restarted the fight between SBC and SBM. Initially, everyone thought the culprit wa Mothra and her boyfriend. However, it turned out it was a group of SBMers, most of which would later flee to SBC: Redsoxfan Mothra MDPP TTS After this, several people joined and stayed such as PhilipB, MDPP, and TTS. Things cooled down. December 2010 tvguy later went to SBM and things went under the radar. However, towards New Years, an enormous fight exploded on both sites and became official rivals. Both sites insulted each other. Users flocked to SBC because they were promised administrator or moderator positions by tvguy (which was false). Summer 2011 In 2011, users joined together as SBC was involved in a hacking. SBM users took sympathy and since then both have come to an agreement. Fall 2011 However, the peace didn't last long when SBC member JCM and others made comments on SBM claiming SBM is dead, which all lead to a short fight. The two sites no longer interact. Post-Feud (2012) ACSBehemothHellcat went to SBM to complain about SBC spam raiding his forum: http://www.sbmania.net/forums/topic/29217-i-have-a-serious-question/page__st__45 He also revealed some very cold things tvguy said months ago about SBM, causing some SBMers like PhilipB to take ACS's side and lash at tvguy. On August 13th, 2012, several SBMers publicly bashed SBC on the Shoutbox, thus causing a slight dispute. It was started by BluePikmin11, who was curious on what the SBC vs. SBM war was about, and later apologized for talking about the war and bashing SBC publicly on the Shoutbox. Category:Incidents and events